


Come Back To Me

by PensAndPotions



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stiles, Teen Wolf Supernatural crossover, cas, castiel - Freeform, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensAndPotions/pseuds/PensAndPotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy.</p><p>Kudos and comment, as usual. And follow my tumblr @just-crowley-things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naynay_of_house_gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naynay_of_house_gay/gifts).



Y/N? Can you hear me? Is this working? God, I don’t know. I don’t even know how you’re going to hear this, but… 

Ok, Castiel says you won’t remember anything, so I guess I should fill you in. You’re in an induced coma. I didn’t mean to be so blunt, but I don't know how much time I have here. I won’t go into details, because I don’t like thinking about it too much, but the long of the short of it is that it’s my fault and I hate myself for it. 

The doctors said you should have been fine to wake up a month or so ago, but your internal wounds, they just aren’t healing. So I prayed.

I know, that kind of weird right? I’ve never really been one to be outwardly religious, or to even admit that I am. And I sort of knew that my prayers wouldn’t really help. Because what would God, if He even exists, care about two teenage boys in California?

Except He is real. And He does care. He sent me an angel to help. 

The angel's name is Castiel. He's... Different. But great. He's helping me reach you. He says that if I can make a dent on your unconscious self, I can get you back. 

See, Y/N, everything around you, your life, your friends, everything, is fake. A fabrication of your subconscious. Even though it seems like you've spent your whole life in that world, it's only been a couple of months. Your mind's playing tricks on you, Y/N. You need to wake up. 

I miss you. More than anyone here. Even though Scott would argue that he misses you more. But, as I tell him, he hasn't spent the night with you. 

It sounds weird to say like that, but it's true. All the fights and problems we've had fizzle away when we're together like that. 

The way you kiss me that makes me forget my own name. The sound of your moan when I press my lips to that sweet spot on your neck. 

And then, when things really get intense. Man, you blow my mind. In a figurative and literal sense.

I should stop, or I'll get too… Anyway. 

Cas tells me that you may know who I am. Or at least know of me. Apparently, the dream world that you're in is like a parallel universe. A lot of things are very similar. You're definitely the same person. Cas is sure of that. Cas even wonders that our world, as in Beacon Hills, could be a part of your dream life. It could be anything from a dream that you had while you were ‘sleeping’, a book, part of a song, or a movie. Anything like that. 

Y/N, you need to wake up. I'm begging you.

Cas… He doesn't know how you're going to do it. He had an idea that we could enter your mind, and kill you in your dream because that could wake you up, but Cas said that the dream veil is very fragile and if we tear it down completely it might even kill you in our world. And I can't have that, Y/N. I can't lose you properly, not after – 

Please Y/N. Come back to me. 

I – I love you. 

Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my m8 @naynay_of_house_gay because there's not enough Dylan O'Brien/Stiles Stilinski x Male Reader fic out there. Apparently. I'm not really the one looking for it, so I'm just gonna take his word. Plus, if the Teen Wolf fangirls are anything like me, y'all love gay shit anyways.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
